


某个早上的后续

by Auskee



Series: MagnaiTheOlderPWP [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auskee/pseuds/Auskee
Summary: 玛格奈洗澡的时候，发现有些奇怪的感觉…………





	某个早上的后续

**Author's Note:**

> 以下内容节选自最终幻想14《红莲秘话——三千里寻月记》  
> “还有一次，妹妹不小心放跑了一只羊，玛格奈一个人出去寻找。找羊的途中并不太顺利，玛格奈被一群茂密的刺草球缠住了。当他脱身时，鲜红燃烧的夕阳已然西下，而等到他找到走失的羊时，夜幕已被星河冲刷。无奈之下，玛格奈只能和羊一起在气温骤降的草原上过夜。  
> 当玛格奈醒来时已经是黎明时分了，微明的天空中，白色的星星逐渐失去光辉，地平线的另一端，金色的太阳散发出柔和的光芒冉冉升起。  
> 玛格奈很喜欢这样的早上。为天地染上鲜明色彩的太阳正是他远古的先祖。仅仅看着它对世界送上祝福，用自己清澈的光辉照耀一切的样子，玛格奈心中的满足感便油然而生。天空如同婴儿的脸颊般染上红润的色彩，薄云落下的淡淡阴影也终在光芒中消散。”
> 
> 故事发生在玛格奈在外露宿之后这个早上。

这是玛格奈，年纪还小的时候的事情。玛格奈将走失的羊带回羊群，父母兄弟已经要出门狩猎放牧，他们体谅他一个人辛苦了一晚上，让他洗去一晚上的污泥休息一天。他在家中的浴池里准备好清水，妹妹为了感谢他的帮忙，为他点燃了帮助肌肉放松的药草。水温正好，周边没有一人，一切都是那么舒适，他想着刚刚的朝霞与他梦中的月神，陷入半梦半醒般的梦幻时光。  
然而，这没有持续很久，他便被身体里奇怪的肿胀感打扰。玛格奈拿起毛巾擦拭身体想看看是不是哪里被虫子蛰了，又或者是粘到了有毒植物的汁液。然而他看不出头绪，这肿胀感越发强烈，他的身体也慢慢地热了起来。即使他努力想否认，但最后还是无法忽视，这肿胀的感觉是从屁股那边产生的。他看不到背后，这让他有些烦躁与不安。他离开浴池来到镜子前，背对着镜子用手摸着自己的屁股，想知道到底发生了什么。他扭着脖子想要努力看自己后面的情况，然而这太困难了。肿胀感让他难受，浴池滚烫的热水和闷热的空气，让他呼吸困难。如果他注意一下镜子中他的自己，会看到自己的脸已经泛起了潮红。  
然而现在他的注意力全在他的屁眼上。他的两只手用力扒开自己的屁眼，想看清楚发生了什么，也想借此缓解一下自己难受的感觉，在镜子里他的后穴一张一合像鱼嘴一般。他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定将手指伸进去摸摸看，然而只伸进去一点点，他就碰到了什么粘稠的物体，他的手指在上面轻轻滑动了一下，他体内的什么东西竟然蠕动了起来。  
“呜——什么……啊……”那东西仿佛想出来一般一直往外攀伸。内脏震动的感觉让玛格奈双脚一软，跌坐在了地上。果然是不小心碰到了奇怪的东西。这未知的处境让玛格奈害怕了起来。他只想赶快让那东西快点出来。他躺在地上张开双腿，再次掰开自己的屁眼用力想把它排出体外。  
然而通过镜子，玛格奈看到首先出来的，是一截植物的触手。  
“！！！！！！”玛格奈被震惊得说不出话来。  
那触手顺着他的肛门一直往上攀住了他前面的阴茎，顺带着将他身体里的那个罪魁祸首东西往外拉扯。玛格奈想翻身起来，但是那植物撑开里他的后穴，疼痛一阵阵向他袭来。他眼睁睁地看着镜子里那植物又从他的后穴里伸出一条触手。这条触手贴着他的身体往他大腿的根处爬去，那触手似乎可以一直伸长，他想不通这东西是怎么塞进他的屁股里的。这诡异的植物似乎一直在成长，触手一直延长直到缠住了他的脚腕。玛格奈明白不能再这样下去了，他想去拿在一旁的匕首，然而那触手缠紧了他的脚让他无法动弹。同时另一个触手攀住他阴茎，有节奏地蠕动着，他渐渐升起了快感。他发现这根触手上竟然布满了微小的吸盘，每当这触手移动的时候就会拔出吸盘又重新吸住他的肉棒，这让他很快硬了起来。屁股里的东西还在不停地蠕动，这种疼痛与前面的兴奋交错着冲击他的大脑让他无所适从。触手的吸盘仿佛是无数的小嘴吸允舔舐着他的性器，触手尖在龟头处不停地搔弄起来。  
“不……不要……”快感一波一波地涌来，玛格奈既恐慌又兴奋，未经情事的他，受不了这样的刺激，终于射了出来。白浊的液体喷射在腹部，空气中可以闻到精液的腥味。随之而来的屈辱和震惊夺走了他反抗的力气。  
似乎是感受到玛格奈的精液，他体内的那些东西更加兴奋了起来。  
“啊……啊……不……”玛格奈高潮过后的身体，更加放松柔软，他的屁眼似乎更容易张大一点了。那东西冲撞着他的后穴漫漫地挤压终于从玛格奈的身体里探出了头。“啊——————不要，不要啊啊啊啊啊————”疼痛让玛格奈的眼中充满了泪水，他尖叫着将体内的东西排了出去。而镜子中他的屁眼还一张一合地似乎想要在吞食什么。  
从他屁眼里出来的，是一个看上去被团成一团的植物球，连着球茎的两根触手正缠在玛格奈的身上。植物球漫漫地舒展开来，更多的触手从根部伸出，一下子攀上了玛格奈的腰追逐着玛格奈刚刚喷射出来的精液。  
触手爬过的地方留下了冰凉而黏稠的黏液，贴在玛格奈温热的皮肤上竟然还有一丝异样的舒适。然而一想到他的体内现在都是这样的黏液他不禁一阵寒颤。  
肉柱上的触手似乎还不放弃，上下挪动着想要榨出更多的精液。  
而腰上的触手缠住了玛格奈的身体，这两根触手形状又有些不同，表面没有吸盘十分光滑，然而它们的头部却像是一张小口一样张开，仔细一看，它的内部也布满了吸盘和牙齿。原本细小得能塞进玛格奈身体的植物，不知道受了什么刺激一下子就变得粗壮起来，长度也不断拉升，似乎没有限制。这两根触手的顺着玛格奈的腰往上攀爬，一下子“咬”住了玛格奈的乳头。  
“咿——————！！！”这意料之外的举动让玛格奈尖叫了起来。吸盘和牙齿交替地舔弄着他的乳头，有点痒又有点奇妙。他从没想过他会发出这样子仿佛女人一般的声音。他撞见过兄长和姐姐在做爱的时候，他现在发出的声音就和姐姐当时发出的声音相似。  
当触手的牙齿咬住他的乳头的时候，他整个身体猛然绷紧，疼痛和奇妙的感觉从下半身升起，而正当他无所适从的时候，触手用立刻换成吸盘吸住他的乳头，将他的乳头吸得挺立起来。经过了第一次射精，他明白了这种奇妙的感觉最终会给他带来忘记一切的强烈冲击。他的内心有一丝期待又有一丝恐惧。他甚至想让这触手多咬一咬他多乳头，好让他再此体会到那种高潮的感觉。  
“可恶！”玛格奈被挑逗地有些焦急，他抓住这些触手，恨不得在自己的分身上反复套弄。他愣住了，他对自己的想法感到震惊，充满了羞耻。就在他一愣神之间那触手滑溜溜的，一下子就从他的手中逃走，还顺势缠住了玛格奈的双手，将他抬高。  
乳头和下半身的感觉实在太好，玛格奈竟然没有注意到那个植物已经有半人高，这分明是一只紫魔花。它把缠着玛格奈的触手抬高，将玛格奈抬离地面。玛格奈双脚落空，清醒过来，赶紧挣扎着想踩到地面。然而这株魔界花丝毫不给他机会。将他的脚也抬了起来，这魔物的力气十分大。被抬到半空中的玛格奈无处使力，只能任由紫魔花拖着他的身体，随意上下其手。  
生理性的泪水已经盈满了他的眼眶，但是玛格奈咬着牙不想让它落下来。触手在他分身和乳头上继续来回爱抚，充满技巧地挑逗，想要再次榨取精液。但是玛格奈内心的自尊和羞耻让他想要忍耐下来。  
这实在是太丢人了，作为一名战士，竟然对一只紫魔花束手无策。当然这时候玛格奈不会知道，这就是日后的太阳魔花，纳兰切切格，它天生有着强大魔力，让它的黏液充满催情的效力。  
紫魔花眼看玛格奈咬牙忍耐，又分出了新的触手，这只触地末端，分出了许多细小的分支，如同金针菇那么细小，又像是水母的脚，在空气中舞动。这些触手猛然缠住玛格奈的双角，所有的细小末端在双角上来回扫过抖动，黏液的水声在贴近玛格奈耳边的地方响起，仿佛有人在玛格奈耳边低语吹气。敖龙族的角十分敏感，突如其来的刺激让玛格奈失去理智，他口齿不清地发出了“啊嗯啊啊嗯嗯唔”的声音，连完整的句子都无法说出，同时肉棒上的触手加快了速度来回律动，带牙齿的触手不再用吸盘，而是用小齿紧咬着他的乳头不放让他的乳头疼到极点，但是这疼痛却将玛格奈猛然推向高潮。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————————”终于在三面夹击下，他又一次射了出来。可能由于忍耐太久，这次高潮比上次更加强烈，过于巨大等冲击让他的脑中什么都无法思考，脑中忍耐的弦被崩断，彻底失去了理智，肉棒一下一下地喷出精液持续了很久。魔界花满意地贴着他的身体，将这些精液吞食干净。  
玛格奈无神地转向镜子，镜子里的他正被魔界花抬在半空中，屁眼里竟然正一点点地滴落黏液下来。那黏液顺着尾巴，把他的龙尾浸染地闪闪发光，看上去无比色情。这样的感官刺激让他一个激灵。“想……还想要……”经历了再一次高潮的他，竟然没有感到满足，脑中彻底被刚才连续不断的高潮快感盘踞。这时他的屁穴竟然觉得十分空虚，紫魔花从他屁穴里出来之后，再也没有照顾过那边。  
屁股也想要。第一次射的时候，屁股里被充满了，十分地舒服。他失神地那么想着。  
仿佛回应着玛格奈的想法。魔界花又开始动作起来。它伸出了另外一根触手，那根触手比之前的触手都粗，和玛格奈勃起的阴茎差不多宽。如同其他触手一样，丝毫没有预兆地，粗暴地，插入了玛格奈还在滴着汁液的屁穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊————————”突如其来的插入让玛格奈叫出声来，但是很快因为疼痛的叫喊变成了谄媚的叫床的声音。触手清楚地知道玛格奈舒服的地方，更何况玛格奈的后面早就被它催情的汁液浸满侵入，毒素已经在玛格奈的身体里扎根，无论触手碰到哪里，玛格奈都舒服地哼哼，如果他原本是站着的，恐怕早就腿软得摊在地上无法动弹。  
“还……还想要……啊啊……再来……”触手粗暴地在玛格奈的身体里搅动，“啊啊啊啊……”失去了理智的玛格奈不再忍耐，失神的叫声充斥着房间。再一次射精后，紫魔花将后面的触手抽出，玛格奈的屁股依旧滴着汁液，于是紫魔花有一次粗暴地插入玛格奈，如此反复，直到玛格奈再也射不出精液来。  
它心满意足地舔舐来玛格奈全身，将玛格奈放下。如果玛格奈还有意识的话，会发现此时的紫魔花已经有帐篷那么高了。它慢慢地从房间的窗户里挤了出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本明明是那么美好的片段，我却想着浑身刺草球的玛格奈也许也会缠上些别的什么………………  
> 我有罪。（认真忏悔，继续作案.jpg）


End file.
